Troublemakers!
by CodeEcho
Summary: Natsu is twenty-one years old and has no job, until he gets hired into Fairy Tail High from his old headmaster, Makarov. Natus is not just any regular guy with pink hair, he was the leader of a gang named 'Fairy Tail' in his old school days. There he meets a eighteen years old Lucy a young delinquent. Follow Natsu and Lucy's everyday life with in Fairy Tail High and the old gang.
1. Chapter 1 - Hello

**The Summery:** Natsu is twenty-one years old and has no job, until he gets hired into Fairy Tail High from his old headmaster, Makarov. Natus is not just any regular guy with pink hair, he was the leader of a gang named 'Fairy Tail' in his old school days. There he meets a eighteen years old Lucy a young delinquent. Follow Natsu and Lucy's everyday life with in Fairy Tail High and the gang.

**This is my first story and first NaLu story! Please take care of me everyone and Leave Reviews (^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sensei!**

** -Classroom- Chapter One!**

The classroom door flew open as everyone sat on their seats. The students had got a big surprise when the door slammed.

Their eyes were glued to the door and it was absolutely quiet.

-''Please don't slam the door open!'' - Ken spoke as he raised himself from his seat and went to close it.

When suddenly a blond haired male grabbed Ken's collar and hissed – ''don't tell me what to do or die. Sting sent him a death glare.

Sting Eucliffe, smirked as he held on to Ken's collar and drew him closer to his face –''tell me, why aren't Lucy here? Is she possibly trying to get away from me?'' -Ken was shaking, he couldn't get a word out from his mouth and that got Sting furious.

He let go of Ken's collar, he then pushed him away from him –''don't ever talk to me again, scum'' He growled and turned around, pissed.

**-Lucy POV- **

She sat on the rooftop slightly annoyed as she was holding her last cigarette. She put the cigarette between her lips and start searching for her lighter.

Damn it, Damn it! Where is that stupid lighter? Fuck, my new Zodiac lighter is gone again…

She got even more pissed. The rooftop door opened with an annoying grinding sound and out from the door stepped a pink haired sensei.

She smirkes, ''oh boy what do we have here?'' -

-''Fucking girls, annoying me every fucking day'' - he murmured, between his lips a cigarette hangs. He stroke his pink hair, yes it's his natural pink hair and chuckled slightly for himself as he leans against the fence.

-''maybe I should break the school rule and have some fun with them.'' - He takes a deep puff from the cigarette and breaths out, the smoke.

-''you already did break one rule, sensei''

-''Oh, yeah… smoking in school.'' - He takes yet another puff.

Is he stupid or what? Really he doesn't react when I spoke to him? Or did he know I was here? No way, he's just stupid right?

Lucy frowns, weird teacher. She was just about to leave.

-'' ya' better stay where you are.'' - He growled, his back was still turn to Lucy.

-'' oh my, you notice me? I thought you were stupid as fuck, sensei'' - she chuckled and left through the half-open door.

**-Natsu POV-**

The last word ''sensei'' still rang in his ears.

-'' Sensei…Damn that made me so aroused. It's that damn student fault or what if she wasn't a student.'' – He mumbles to himself while walking through the hall.

-'' what are you dreaming about, flame head?'' - Gray smirked, walking to him.

-'' fuck off, stripper. Ya' want a fight?'' - Natsu hissed, annoyed for overthinking.

-''No need too, master Makarov want to talk to you. Fire breath'' - Gray hissed back and waved his hand while walking past Natsu with a smirk.

-'' Don't get so cocky, ice princess'' - he chuckled loudly, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He got stiff. Did the stranger hear his conversation with Gray? Act normal for fuck sake Natsu, he told himself and turned his attention to the stranger behind him.

-'' Natsu! You should be at master Makarov's office right now or do you want be drag there'' - Erza shouted. She held a strawberry cake in her right hand.

-'' E-Erza! No need too, I was just about to go to Master Makarov so let me trough.'' - He answered calm and tried to pass Erza.

-'' Natsu! You reeks of cigarettes…get it off you, before you enter master Makarovs office.'' - She smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

-'' Ah you right. Thank you Erza'' he shouted to her and waved with his hand.

-'' keep it down Natsu or I will personality take you to master Makarov.'' - She sent him a death glare and continued to walk away.

Damn, that's dangerous. OH. How the heck should I get off the cigarette smell? Maybe if I can borrow someone's perfume. But what man takes his perfume with him to school? Definitely not Elfman… and no way go I'm going to Ichiya, The damn freaky chemistry teacher. I don't care. Makarov will kill me either way.

He found himself in front of the principle office. He just stood there for a moment, and decided to open door when he heard voices inside, a smirk found its way to his mouth. Of course he was curious so he leaned his ear to the door and heard a few words exchange between Makarov and a stranger.

-'' No, she haven't done anything stupid yet. Please trust Lucy more.'' - Master Makarov spoke with a calm voice, which surprised Natsu slightly.

- '' Makarov, Lucy is my daughter but you must understand that I won't tolerate her to do what she wants to do! I've had enough! Either way, she's gets someone that's going to lecture her or I will be taking her with me to Paris.'' - The stranger raised his voice, furious.

- '' Jude, Calm down! Lucy had a very hard time when Layla died so let her stay here, it's safer. Lucy is very important to me and Layla wished Lucy to go to Fairy Tail Academy so please think about this. I have already found someone for her.'' -Makarov raised his a little voice yet he was still calmed.

Jude? Where had he seen or heard this name before? It's Sounds so familiar.

-'' Layla did? Then Makarov may I please meet this person that is going to lecture my dear daughter Lucy? If he/she is suitable for her, I will let her stay but, on one condition. Let Lucy live with the person in the same dorm.'' - The man called Jude, chuckled loudly.

-''Jude? Have you gone insane? What if that person is a male? Would you let that guy be near Lucy every day? I don't blame you when it's comes to Lucy but you used to be very protective about Lucy begin near a boy.'' - Makarov was laughing.

-'' Yes, I remember those days. That's why Lucy won't let any guy touch her so simple. Then Makarov, do you accept?'' - Jude asked.

- '' Yes, I do. Because that damn brat own me something big. '' - Makarov was laughing loudly.

-'' Who? Lucy? I knew it! I can't let Lucy stay here, she's just too troublesome!''- Jude shouted, annoyed.

**-Jude's POV-**

Suddenly a phone rang from outside.

_''Love and life, Sorrow and daybreak,  
The moon shines improperly.  
Love and life, Sorrow and daybreak,  
The irony of ecstasy –''_

The ringtone went quiet and someone muttered behind the door.

Master Makarov, couldn't stop laughing! The blond haired man stood in front of Makarov, his back turn to Makarov and just stood there a little bit surprised from earlier.

-'' Natsu, please come in and close the door behind you!'' – Makarov spoke.

The door opens and in stepped a Pink haired guy, he was dressed in white shirt with black blazer, a silvery cross necklaces and black pants. He wore black shoes and had three silver rings on his right hand and five earrings on his left ear.

Jude was chocked and quiet before he, decided to speak.

-'' Makarov, who might this young man be?'' Jude looked at Natsu, from top to toe.

-'' Oi, old man are you possible interested in me? But sorry I'm not interesting in men'' – the pink haired man spoke, annoyed.

**-Natsu POV-**

He didn't mean it to come out hash, he was just annoyed for begin busted. But yet he did get hit with a pen on his head thrown by Makarov.

-'' Oi! Makarov, that's fucking hurts!'' – Natsu, shouted glaring at the old man.

-'' Natsu, don't say such a stupid thing to Jude and don't use such a words in front of adults, Damn brat!'' Makarov shouted back.

-'' Oi, what do you mean by adults! I'm freaking 21 so you're saying I'm not an adult? Both of you are old grandpas.– Natsu shouted back again even more angry.

-'' unfortunately my daughter hasn't given me a grandchild yet. But I find you quit interesting…Makarov? Is he the one?'' Jude asked curious.

-'' Ah, yes Jude. That's one that own me something big, because he broke my dear vase''

-'' Oi! Gramps, what do you mean? Ya' still going on about that stupid vase!? It has been 2 years already!''

-'' Yes, of course! That vase had my face printed on it, so beautiful!'' Makarov cried.

**~Flashback~**

-''Flame Brain! Don't get lost out there! '' -Gray shouted across the dining hall.

-'' Shut up, stripper! Did you lost your damn clothes again, I'm puking over here!'' - Natsu shouted back, pissed.

-'' Oh fuck!'' - Gray noticed that his shirt gone.

-'' Squinty eyes, I bet you hid it somewhere, please don't be so jealous'' – Gray smirked.

-'' Oh, Ice Princess, I would never touch your clothes because what would happened if I would get the same stripping habit as yours?'' - Natsu replied and gave Gray a victory smirk.

Gray, raised himself from his seat and everybody watched as the boy walked to Natsu's direction, when someone grabbed Gray's hand from behind.

-'' Gray! Put some clothes on you or do you want to be kicked out?'' – Erza asked Gray in a serious tone.

-'' E-erza…No I'd rather walk out myself'' – Gray froze.

It was a heavy tension when suddenly someone's was laughing at the entre.

-'' HAHAHAHA, Gray is finally getting caught! Best joke ever!'' – Natsu had his hands on his stomach and was laughing loudly.

-'' Shut up, fucking retard –'' Gray hissed when he got cut off by Erza.

-'' Natsu, you better prepare yourself right now!'' – Erza shouted and pushed Gray against Natsu.

-'' NO! ERZA…'' – Gray was flying against Natsu.

Natsu, was shocked when suddenly got knocked by Gray and lost his balance.

-'' BAH! ERZA WHY DID YOU, PUSH THE STRIPPER AT ME?'' – Natsu shouted, rubbing his head.

- '' I had my reasons because – '' when she was interrupted by two morons.

- '' SHUT UP, RETARD! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!'' – Gray shouted.

-'' WHAT! HOW COME IT'S MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STRIPPED!''-

-'' KEEP QUIET BOTH, OF YOU!'' – Erza shouted.

All the students sat quiet, watching the three senior students shout to each other.

-'' PRINCEPLE MAKAROV'S VASE IS BROKEN!'' – Erza, was pointing at them.

-'' WHUT! HE'S SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL US NATSU!'' -

-'' THAT VASE WAS UGLY SO IT DOSEN'T MATTER!'' –

Everyone was quiet. Gray was looking at Natsu, and Natsu looked back at Gray.

-'' Oi, is Master Makarov behind me? Or are you just shocked?'' – Natsu hissed to Gray. Mumbled was heard from behind Natsu, and he turned around.

Makarov stood near his broken vase, he was standing there just watching it laying on the floor when he his face suddenly started getting red.

-'' Natsu and Gray! Get to my office right now!'' – Makarov spoke with a high voice.

-'' Aye, Sir! '' – both Natsu and Gray said and went away.

**-Erza POV-**

Erza was standing outside Master Makarovs office. She was instructed to stay outside the door and keep watch. She could hear everything and they were shouting at each other.

-Master Makarovs Office-

-'' DAMN BRAT! YOU ALWAYS CAUSING, TROUBLE!'' - Makarov Shouted, angry.

- '' OI! OLD MAN! IT WAS JUST A VASE AND THE STRIPPER WAS FLYING AT ME''

-'' WHUT! FLAME BRAIN! YOU'RE JUST WEAK!'' – Gray shouted back.

-'' OH! STRIPPER YA' WANT TO FIGHT? '' – their faces was inches apart, cursing at each other.

- '' SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU.'' - Makarov was furious.

-'' AYE SIR! '' – the boy was quiet when Makarov spoke.

-'' Let's make a deal both of you!'' – Makarov started.

- '' What kind of deal? '' – Natsu asked curious.

- '' When I need help with something, you both will help me.'' – Makarov answered.

-'' Like what, old man?'' – Gray asked a little annoyed.

-'' ARE YOU BOTH SERIOUS''- Makarov shouted.

-'' What? Yes, I'm serious but maybe stripper isn't! '' –

-'' Shut up! Squinty eyes, I'm fucking serious!'' – Gray crossed his arms.

-'' Ice Princess–'' Natsu was interrupted Makarov.

-'' STOP! You'll both own me something from now on, now please return.'' – Makarov waved his hand.

-''Aye.'' – Gray and Natsu left.~

**~ End of Flashback~**

-''Ah right… it took 2 years for you to actually ask for something''- Natsu chuckled.

-'' So Makarov, who is he?'' – Jude asked

-'' Oh right! He's Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel Dragneel.'' – Makarov spoke with a proud voice.

-'' It's Igneel's son. It's been I while, Natsu. Do you remember me?'' – Jude asked.

-'' You know my father? Sorry, I don't remember.'' – Natsu replied curious.

-'' Of course! Me and Igneel were best friends.''

-'' Ah, now I remember, Father used to tell me about you're gang!'' –

-'' WAIT WHAT! Don't tell Lucy about this, I'm begging you!''

- '' Take it easy, I won't. I don't even know who Lucy is.'' – Natsu frowned.

-'' What? You don't remember Lucy? You and Lucy used to play together, you always wanted to be a dragon and Lucy always wanted to be a princess, don't you remember Natsu?! – Jude shouted, shocked.

-'' Calm down! I said I don't know any Lucy!'' – Natsu hissed, annoyed.

It was silence.

-'' Are you talking about me? then please shut up, Your both are annoying me like hell.'' – A girly voice spoke.

**-End of Chapter One!-**

**I hope you like it! I'm new and a beginner, hehe (^o^)/ *PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS***

**You might have notice that the characters was OCC.**

**Please don't hate me, if i don't upload fast! It's just that im so daaamn lazy and i need to write everything down in ''Microsoft Words'' before uploading the next chapter!**

**Natsu's ringtone: Apocalypse - by Mejibray. (Tzk, the Vocalist is so damn hot!)**

**Natsu: Oi! ya' just took some of the lyrics..**

**Gray: Retard, you're not suppose to tell them!**

**Natsu: ya' wanna fight, Ice brain?!**

**Gray: Come at me, Fire Breath!**

**Erza: Stop it both of you or do you want to fight with me instead!?**

**Natsu: N-No Erza!**

**Gray: N-No need to.**

**Erza: Good, now go and play before i change my mind!**

**Natsu and Gray: AYE SIR! (=_=)/**

**Me: Ah...Thank you Erza! (o.o)/**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: What!

**~Troublemakers! Chapter two! ~**

Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sensei!

I decided to re:make chapter two, I didn't like the old ''chapter two''. Because I was tired and I didn't focus so much, and this is a little bit longer! I hope you like this one better than the ''first'' Chapter two!

THANK YOU ALL, WHO DID FAVORIT MY STORY AND THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY! I GET EMAIL EVERYDAY SO HAPPY! LOVE YOU.

- REVIEWS! (^O^)/

**-Makarov's Office-**

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Lucy, she was leaning against the office wall and looked rather annoyed.

-'' Dear Lucy, finally you decied to come!'' – Jude spoke, angry.

-'' Sorry dad, I was kind of busy.'' -

-'' Oh, so this is your daughter Luigi?'' – Natsu asked, His gaze was drawn to her body.

-'' It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y, damn pinky!'' – Lucy hissed.

-'' Oi! Don't call me Pinky, blondie!'' – Natsu hissed back.

-'' Then don't call me Blondi-'' – Makarov interrupted.

-'' Please stop fighting!'' – Makarov raised his voice.

-'' Oi! Master Makarov, can I leave? This damn blondie is annyoing me!'' –

-'' Leave if you find me so annoying, I can't care less.'' –

-'' Lucy! Don't talk like that to adult!'' – Jude gave Lucy a angry glare.

-'' Since when did you care?'' – Lucy asked.

-'' I have always cared.'' – Jude answerd cold.

-'' Ah, yeah? So you still cared when I ran away from home? You didn't have write anything, nor did you try to contact me for the past few years.''- Lucy.

-'' I didn't have time to care about that, I had to go on a business trip to Paris and i've been there the past few year, I wrote to you but when you didn't answer my emails I tought that you didn't want to hear from me anymore.'' –

-'' Dad… The last email that I got from you, was from a few year ago and it was the application to Fairy Tail High.''

-'' But what happended to your email? I wrote you emails everyday!''- Jude asked serious.

-'' Oh. Actually…It was Laxus fault. He logged out from my email and I had forgot my password so I couldn't log in.'' – Lucy answerd, feeling a little bit ashamed.

-'' Oh, I see. That's why but then Lucy give me your new emai-'' Jude got interrupt.

-'' Wait! Laxus Dreyar? Makarov's grandson?'' – Natsu asked confused.

-'' Yes? Who else is named Laxus Dreyar?'' – Lucy answerd, surprised.

-'' How come you know him, Blondie?'' – Natsu growled.

-'' What? I have known Laxus since I was a little, and we lived togheter.'' –

-'' You both lived togheter?'' – Natsu murmured.

-'' With me of course. Hihi '' – Makarov grins.

-'' Ah, so you lived together with Makarov and Laxus? Why didn't ya' tell me.'' –

-'' Isn't it obvious, I'd thought you knew I meant.'' –

-'' Whatever, did you know that he's the leader of the ''Thunder Tribe God''? – Natsu smirked and waited for Lucy's expression.

-'' Of course I know! He force me to join their damn fights and then he made me pull pranks on people in his school…I was still young and got caught easily yet he still laughed at me. If I find him…I'm going to beat him up so hard!'' – Lucy said thinking about what Laxus had, made her do.

**-Lucy's Flashback-**

Laxus Dreyar. Eighteen years old, The Leader of '' Thunder Tribe God'', Makarov's grandson and his last year in school. Blackslicked blond hair, lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and his black Sound Pod Headphones on him.

Laxus was sitting on a bench with Fred one of the members of ''Thunder Tribe God''. He was really bored when he suddenly saw a blond twelve years old girl outside the school gate, he smirked. She was waving for him to come, He raised himself from the bench and walked towards the the blond twelve years old, girl.

Lucy Heartfilia was crouching outside Fairy Tail High's gate, searching for a blond male when she finally saw him sitting on a bench with fred. She waved her hand, hoping that he sees her. She had done exactly what Laxus had told her and she was proud!

First she had gone to a store and bought two package of eggs yet she didn't know why she was suppose to buy eggs? Maybe Laxus was going to cook omelette for her! Yes, Lucy Heartfilia was naïve and yes, Laxus was her childhood crush at that time.

Laxus waved his hand in front of her face from the other side of the gate.

-'' Oy! Brat, stop daydreaming and hurry to climb up the wall before you get caught! If you do, I won't save you!'' – Laxus hissed at her.

-'' Don't be so rude to me, Laxus!'' – Lucy pouts and gives him the two package of eggs to Laxus through gate.

'' My bad, Lucy.'' – He chuckled and takes them, he then waits for Lucy to climb the high wall.

-'' Oy! Fred come here!'' – Laxus yelled towards fred's direction.

Lucy had come to the top of the wall, She saw Laxus and he was holding his arms out and smirked.

-'' Jump.' – He said.

Lucy jumped down, she doesn't hesitate because she have done this many times before and she's not afraid anymore.

Laxus catches her perfect, in time and praises her as he always does.

-'' Nice jump, little one!'' – He then let's her down to the ground and she giggles.

-'' Hello, Lucy.'' – Fred smiles, he was holding the two eggs of package Lucy bought.

-'' Hello, Fred.'' – She smiles back and runs after Laxus, who is walking a little bit farther away.

**-Inside the school, hallway.-**

Lucy was holding one package of egg, she was walking between Laxus and Fred down the hall when Laxus suddenly stopped in front of a door, 1-B.

-'' We're here. Remember Lucy when I open the door, you have to throw the eggs at the kids inside the classroom. – Laxus whisper in her ear.

She nods, feeling a little bit disappointed. Laxus gives her a sign when he suddenly opens the door, the door slams, Lucy got surpised by the sudden action, and she fell on her face inside the classroom. She could hear Laxus hiss.

-'' Shit, granpa will kill me! Sorry Lucy.'' – He says and closed the door fast before leaving Lucy behind, inside the classroom with four years older kids.

All the students in the classroom, turned their attention to little Lucy laying on the floor on broken eggs. She was scared…really scared. She had heard Laxus talk about these Students in 1-B. How they dared to challenge Laxus and their fearsome leader, who was beating stronger students from different schools.

-'' What is a kid doing here?'' – a red haired girl spoke.

-'' Who is the one, that knocked someone up?'' – a white haired girl, laughed.

-'' Shut up Mira! Can't you see, she's shaking! She scared because of you! '' – the red haired woman yelled at the white haired girl.

-'' You want to fight ERZA!? '' – the girl named Mira yelled.

-'' I can beat you anytime, MIRA! – the girl named Erza yelled back.

Lucy was shaking…No, she wasn't scared, she was pissed.

-'' OI! What's with this kid? Why are you laying on something sticky?'' – a pink haired boy asked, getting closer to Lucy.

He was standing in front of her, his black convers where coverd in dirt and blood? He then suddenly pulls Lucy up and sniffs her.

-'' What are you doing, you big pervo!?'' – Lucy shouts out, embarrassed.

It became completely silence in the classroom when someone suddenly was laughing.

-'' HAHAH! Ice breath! it's the first time a kid calls you pervert! – a guy with no shirt, shouts and points at the pink haired boy, who was holding Lucy up.

-'' Oi! Who are you calling pervert? Don't strip in front of kids, Ice Brain!'' – the pink haired shouts back and smirkes, still holding Lucy up.

-'' I like you kid! Maybe, you should let the poor child down, Pervo? Come here, kid. Let's drink togheter.'' – a brown haired girl smiles, holding a juice package.

-'' Shut up, Cana or I will throw your damn special ''juice'', that you takes to school'' – The pink haired ''pervo'' hissed. He looks at Lucy and gave her a glare.

-'' Oi! This kid, smells raw egg.'' – he then said.

-'' She wasn't alone, maybe they were suppose to throw the raw eggs on us?'' – a black haired boy with many piercings said.

-'' When did you become so smart, Gajeel? Did you study without me?'' – a boy with blue hair smirked.

-'' fuck off, Jellal.'' – the boy named, Gajeel hissed.

The pink haired boy, let Lucy down. He was quiet for a while when he finally spoke.

-'' Who sent you?'' – He asked, in serious tone.

-'' N-nobody!'' – She answerd, fast.

He's face was getting closer.

-'' Oh…really?'' – He asked again.

-'' H-hai!'' – She answerd again.

-'' Then who did you come with?'' –

-'' Nobody!'' –

-'' Oh…really?''-

-'' Stop saying, ''really''. You're annoying me!'' – the words slipped out from her lips.

-'' Ah! She's lying, she definitely came with someone! – He yelled.

-'' Hahah, It's been awhile since I had this fun'' – a voice behind Lucy spoke.

She knew it! Laxus finally decided to show up and save her!

-'' LAXU…-MAKAROV?!'' – She yelled, and nearly jumped into the pink haired boy's arms.

-'' Hoho hello! You, Laxus and Fred has caused too much trouble here for today. You're not suppose to be here, now my child come here.

Makarov takes Lucy's hand, the pink haired boy started to laugh.

-'' haha! This little girl, hangs out with Laxus and the ''Thunder Tribe God''!? How low has Laxus fallen as a leader! – He laughed.

Lucy was angry! How dare he, talk about Laxus in that way! She had tears in her eyes, but held it back. She then gives the pinkhaired boy a punch in his stomach, he didn't even flinch but it became quiet in the whole classroom.

-'' DON'T TALK ABOUT LAXUS IN THAT WAY! LAXUS IS MY ROLEMODEL! I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU'RE STUPID PINK HAIRED BASTARD'' – She yelled and her tears came.

They were all quiet, and surpised. When Lucy got dragged out from the classroom by Makarov, she was crying. She spent her whole day, in Master Makarov's office.

**-End of Flashback-**

-'' Shall I tell them, Jude?'' – Makarov asked.

-'' Please do, Makarov'' – Jude answerd.

-'' Tell us what, gramps?'' – Natsu asked, curious.

-'' You're new job here.'' – Makarov answerd.

-'' Oh.'' –

-'' Natsu. You're new job here, is to keep an eye on Lucy so- '' – He got interrupted by Natsu

-'' Wait! Why do I have to keep an eye on blondie, why don't you ask the stripper instead he's weird like blondie?!'' – Natsu shouted.

-'' Who are you calling weird? You're the one that's weird with that pink hair! And who the heck is the a stripper? – Lucy shouted back at Natsu.

-'' Oi! I was born with this pink hair!'' – Natsu growled.

-'' Kids! let me answer your question, so please be quiet for a while!''-

-'' Ah, my bad.'' -

'' Natsu. I bet you want to know the reason why, you where choosed?'' –

-'' Of course, I want!'' -

-'' The reason why, you got this job is because you used to be the schools biggest troublemaker. We don't want to go into any detail, and scare Jude or Lucy.

-'' When it comes to Lucy, you are always causing trouble in school and outside school. The ''stripper'' as Natsu calls him is actually Gray, you might have seen him around the school before?'' – Makarov asked.

-'' Um…Makarov, I have never seen a guy stripping before in our school.'' – Lucy said feeling a little bit awkward.

-'' HAHHAH! You should tell that to Ice Princess, he has the worst stripping habit in the whole history! – Natsu was laughing loudly.

-'' Natsu, don't confuse Lucy with your damn nicknames!''- Makarov yelled.

-'' Gray, isn't a student but he was hired here just like Natsu. – Makarov added.

-'' Makarov…maybe it's time for you to explain the rest?'' – Jude chuckled.

-'' Ah, of couse! The last thing, I want to inform you about is that you two have to share doorms with eachother.'' – Makarov, grinned.

-'' W-WAIT! YOU SAID WHAT?'' – Natsu yelled, he was really confused.

-'' M-MAKAROV, YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? I'M A GIRL AND HE'S A GUY!'' –

-'' I'm quit aware that you're a girl and he's a guy, but this was also a request from Jude who is going back to Paris next week and he wants to be sure that Lucy is not going to cause too much trouble anymore.'' – Makarov was laughing.

-'' WHAT! DAD?'' – Lucy gave Jude a shocked glare.

-'' You both heard what Master Makarov said''- Jude chuckled.

-'' Damn it! What if I would do things to Lucy at night?'' –

-'' Ha? I won't ever let you touch me, perv!'' – Lucy hissed.

-'' That's the reason, why I'd let Natsu and Lucy share the same doorm.'' –

-'' So you trust me, even if I did things to her?'' – Natsu asked, surprised.

-'' No, I didn't mean that. Lucy will protect herself so that's why I'd let you two share the same doorm...that's what I meant.'' – Jude explained and felt a little embarrassed.

-'' No way, I'm sharing the same doorm with this pink idiot!'' –

-'' Good, now here's is your keys. Your doorm number is nr.219, the second floor and be careful with the elevator.''- Makarov smiled and handed Natsu the keys.

Natsu was quick, he took the keys and let them slid down in his pocket.

-'' Damn, jerks.'' – Lucy murmured.

-'' Now please, excuse me and Jude.'' – Makarov said and waved his hand.

Natsu and Lucy left the office room, quiet.

**-Outside the office -**

When the office door was closed completely, Natsu suddenly pulled Lucy against the wall she was surprised by the sudden action from Natsu and a small moan escaped from her lips. Their faces was centimeters apart. She was trapped between his arms and could feel his hot breath against her face. His eyes were serching for eye contact but she looked away, she could tell, he was pissed and that made her more aroused.

-'' Why won't ya' look at me, blondie?'' – He spoked with a husky voice.

-'' Why should I? Let me go, pinky.'' – She had placed her hands on his hard chest and tries to push him away, but he didn't move.

Natsu growled annoyed, and with his right knee he placed it between her legs.

-'' If you don't look at me, I will make it harder for you to resist.'' – He whisper in her right ear and blew. That sent shiver down her spine.

She turned her face straight, and looked up at him. Those black orbs scanned her face, he then looked at her and they made eye contact.

-'' Good girl, now show me your body.'' – Natsu growled.

-'' What? You're a fucking perv.'' – She hissed at him.

-'' Ouch, that word hurts'' – He chuckled.

-'' oh, Pinky you're so funny! Now let me go before I head butt you really hard!'' - Lucy hissed, embarrassed.

-'' you won't, because I will get angry and you don't want that.'' –

-'' Oh, I wouldn't?'' –

-'' Try me, Mrs. Heartfilia'' – Natsu hissed, leaning towards the blond girl.

-'' Don't be so confident, Mr. Dragneel.'' - She hissed back.

- Oh my… did I just disturb you're moment? – A gentle woman voice spoke.

**-Mirajane POV-**

Mirajane Strauss was walking down the school hall. Master Makarovs office was placed in a hall to the right, all Mirajane had to do next was to turn right yet she didn't. She stopped, she was sure that she heard two voices speak from Makarov's hall. She leaned in closer, listened.

…

-'' Why won't ya' look at me, Blondie?'' – She heard Natsu hissed.

…

Who is blondie? Really Natsu, is that you're nickname to her?

…

-'' Why should I? Let me go, Pinky!'' – The unknown girl said.

…

Ohmy…What a cute voice! She used the same nickname, but instead Pinky!

…

-'' If you don't look at me, I will make it harder for you to resist.'' – He whispered.

…

Mira had to lean in closer, to hear what he said to the unknown girl.

…

-'' Good girl, now show me your body.'' – Natsu growled.

…

Natsu, have you always been this pervert?…poor girl.

…

-'' What? You're a fucking perv.'' – She hissed at him.

…

She kind of reminded me about this young girl who came to our class, 6 years ago. How cute it would be, if it were to be her! But No way, didn't she hate Natsu?

…

-'' Ouch, that word hurts'' – He chuckled.

…

-'' oh, Pinky you're so funny! Now let me go before I head butt you really hard!'' –

…

-'' you won't, because I will get angry and you don't want that.'' –

…

-'' Oh, I wouldn't?'' – The unknown girl said.

…

-'' Try me, Mrs. Heartfilia'' – Natsu hissed.

…

-'' Don't be so confident, Mr. Dragneel.'' - The unknown girl hissed back.

Mirajane felt her Iphone vibrating. She looked at the screen and a message sent from Makarov came, she had to hurry! She decided and turned right to the hall leading to Makarovs office. She got a little bit embarrassed, because of the situation they were in.

The blond beauty was pressed against the wall and she was caught between Natsu's arms besides her sides, his right knee was resting between her legs and her hands were on his chest, their faces were inches apart.

Mirajane wished that she could take a picture, but she didn't want to be classified as a stalker…and she didn't have much time.

-'' - Oh my… did I just disturb you're moment? – Mirajane asked, curious.

Surprised, they turned their attention to the left where the gentle woman voice came from, a woman with a simple pink dress, blue eyes and white hair which curls slightly at the ends was standing at the entrance of the corridor leading to Makarov's office. Her hands covered her mouth, and a small blush was shown on her beautiful skin, she gave them a warm smile.

-'' Ah! Mira, don't just sneak up on us!'' – Natsu growled, annoyed for getting interrupt.

-'' Oh, I'm so sorry. Please let me introduce myself, I'm Mirajane Staruss. – She smiled towards Lucy, who still was embarrassed.

-'' Ah…um, please don't apologize! I'm Lucy Heartfilia.'' – Lucy smiles back, still a little embarrassed.

-'' Nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia.'' – Mirajane giggles.

-'' Ah, Nice to meet you Mirajane Strauss, The model for Sorcerer Magazine.'' –

-'' Oh! What a surprise! Do you buy Sorcerer Magazine, Lucy?'' – Mirajane asked, curious.

-'' Yes! Of course I do! Best fashion magazine ever!'' – Lucy giggles.

-'' Blondi-'' –

-'' Natsu?'' – Mirajane turned her attention to Natsu.

-'' Aye?'' –

-'' May I ask you, to let Lucy loose? – She gives him a glare and then smiles.

Natsu saw the glare, and a shiver went down his spine. He let go of Lucy.

-'' Finally.'' – Lucy sighed.

-'' I'm so sorry but i have to hurry, Makarov is waiting for me! – Mirajane hurries to the office door and then she smiles.

-'' Lucy, It's seems like the salamander likes you'' – she whisper before disappearing behind the door.

Actually nobody heard what Mirajane said, lol.

**-The End of Chapter Two-**

**THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER TWO…CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!**

**I still don't understand …so much. *sobs***


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfriend?

**Hello! HOTHOT CHAPTER! ****StingxLucy. **

**Take it easy, I'm a big NALU fan.**

**disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-Sensei!**

**you might be a little bit shocked! (^o^)/**

**~Chapter three~**

Lucy Heartfilia, was sitting in the library. She was tired and didn't pay much attention to the book in front of her.

**~Flashback~**

After Mirajane had disappeared into Makarov's office, Lucy then took the chance to run away from , the pink haired pervert.

-'' Oi! Don't run away, Blondie!'' – Natsu yelled, running after her down the hall.

-'' Don't follow me, Pinky!'' – Lucy hissed, still running.

-'' When I get hold of you, you will be punished!'' –

Natsu was nearing her, Lucy panicked.

Fuck! He's fast, I never thought that he would be so fast. I have to hurry or he will catch me. But where am I going? I have to shake him off, now or never!

She turned right, yet he still ran after her. He came closer and closer when Lucy turned left and suddenly disappeared.

**~End of Flashback~**

Natsu, was standing alone in the hall, he breathed heavily.

Damn it! She's fast. How in the whole Magnolia could she run so fast with those large tits, fuck! I have to find her and punish her for making me angry. I'm not that stupid, Blondie. I have been running away from Makarov for so long, so don't be so confident.

Natsu saw a window that was open. He went to the window and looked out when he saw someone's blonde hair a little further away. He smirked and jumped up on the window sill, he was about to jump down, when suddenly the classroom doors went open and students were coming out from their classroom. Natsu jumped down and closed the window. Damn it.

Girl students surrounded Natsu. He was pissed yet he had to keep his calm. A white haired girl was clinging on his arm.

-'' Natsu! Eat lunch with us?' – Mirajane's little sister asked.

-'' Eh, Lisanna I'm so jealous! You called him Natsu!'' – A brown haired girl, said.

-'' of course Yumi, Natsu is my friend!'' – Lisanna said, proud.

-'' I'm your sister's friend.'' – Natsu said a little bit harsh.

-'' Natsu, don't be so rude~'' – Lisanna said with a sweet voice, and pouted.

-'' Lisanna, you're supposed to call me Sensei.'' –

-'' I don't want to! Answer my question Natsu!''- She pouts.

-'' I'm Sorry. I don't have time to eat Lunch with you girls. I have to lecture a bad student.'' – Natsu smirked, and walked away.

-'' Why is Natsu so happy all of sudden?'' – Lisanna murmured for herself.

-'' Kyaa~ Natsu-sensei is so hot! I want to marry him! – The girl called Yumi said.

-'' Natsu is mine, Yumi!'' – Lisanna hissed.

-'' ah…of course, I'm sorry.'' –

-'' Don't be, of course Natsu is hot. Now shall we eat Lunch'' – Lisanna smiles.

….

Lucy was staring in the book, when she heard someone open the library door and walked in. Lucy sat quiet, waiting.

-'' Ah! Lu-chan, you scared me!'' – A blue haired girl said, surprised.

-'' Levy! You're the one that scared me.'' – Lucy frowns.

-'' Sorry, but what are you doing in the library?'' – Levy asked and sits down in front of Lucy.

-'' um, how should I explain? I ran away from a pink haired-sensei'' –

-'' What? Lu-chan, do you mean Natsu- Sensei?'' – Levy said and chukled.

-'' Yes! Levy, I have to tell you everything!'' –

….

-'' – so that's how I ended up here!'' – Lucy ends.

-'' Wow! I bet he was hot!?''- Levy asked.

-'' Well…yes but what's with his pink hair!'' – Lucy, yelled.

-'' Wasn't he born with that pink hair?''–

-'' Um, he actually said something like that.– Lucy chuckled.

-''Ah, Lu-Chan! I'm sorry! I need to go!''- Levy shouted.

-''Don't apologize, Levy!''- Lucy smiled.

-'' Lu-chan...See you later'' – Levy chuckled and left the room.

-'' Ah, yes'' – Lucy whispered and silence fell on the room one again.

…..

Sting Eucliffe was walking in the hall, when he saw a blue haired girl walking out from the library.

-'' Levy!'' – Sting shouts.

-'' Ah, Sting-kun!'' – She smiles at him.

-'' Do you know where Lucy is?'' – Sting asked.

-'' Oh, yes. She's in the library.'' – Levy answer, and points to the door besides her.

-'' Ah, thank you. See ya.'' – said and opened the library door, and disappears.

….

-'' Levy, did you forget something?'' – Lucy was sure that she heard someone open the door.

-'' It's me'' – Sting smirks and walks to where Lucy is sitting. Lucy stands up.

-'' Sting! I've been looking for you, where have you been?'' – Lucy frowns.

-'' I had some fun.'' – Sting answers.

-'' Have you been cheating on me?'' – Lucy chuckles.

-'' No, have you?'' – He smirks.

-'' No, stupid jerk''-

He lean in closer to her and suddenly wraps her into his embrace, he kissed her with passion and aggression. Their tongues were battling each other for dominance and with a sudden moves, Sting lifts her up on the table. Their lips separated for a short while, they breathe heavily, their lips collided again. She wraps her legs around his waist and small moans escaped her lips.

-'' Damn it, Lucy.'' – Sting groaned, between their kisses.

Sting broke the kiss, biting her lip and started to kissing and nipping along her neck and collarbone. She moans and strokes his blonde hair, breathing heavily.

-'' Sting, don't tease me…fucking bastard.'' – She moans.

-'' Heh. You want something?'' – He groaned, leaving marks on her neck.

-'' What do you think?'' –

Sting grabbed her panties and pulled them off her legs. He smirked and placed them in his pocket.

-'' Don't put my panties in your pocket, I want them back'' – Lucy hissed.

But Sting ignored her, he was about to unbutton his pants when someone spoke.

-'' Kids, these days even doing it in the library.'' – A male voice said and chuckled.

Sting growled. Annoyed for getting interrupted, he looked up at the man, who was leaning against a bookshelf behind Lucy.

-'' Who the fuck is you?'' – Sting hissed, angry.

…

Lucy knew who this voice belong to. She turned her head back. He was leaning against a bookshelf and smirked at her.

He better keep quiet about what happened at Makarov's Office, or I will kill him. No, Sting will kill him and me.

-'' Harsh words, Sting.'' – Natsu says, looking at Lucy.

She gives him a glare.

-'' Aren't you the new teacher?'' – Sting frowns.

-'' Yes, actually I was going to borrow a book.'' –

-'' Then go and do that. Don't disturb us.'' – Sting hissed.

-'' I don't want to hear any groans, so be quiet.'' – Natsu chuckled.

-'' Don't worry, sensei.'' – Sting smirks.

What the fuck is wrong with those two? No way in hell, I'm going to have sex with Sting when he's here.

-'' Did you forget about me?'' – Lucy hissed, annoyed.

Sting turn his attention to her, giving her a smirk.

-'' Isn't it more arousing when someone is here?'' – He jokes.

-'' Shut up! Of course not!''- Lucy hissed.

-'' Don't mind me.'' – Natsu smirked.

-'' Sensei, shouldn't you tell us to stop?'' – Lucy giggles and pretends that she doesn't know him.

-'' No? I know how it feels to have sex in a library so please continue.'' –

He's fucking teasing me. Shouldn't he help me?

-'' See Lucy. He doesn't mind at all.'' – Sting hissed.

-'' Fuck off, sting.'' – She hissed back.

-'' Oh, might you be Lucy?'' – Natsu asked, pretending to be surprised.

-'' Yes? Why?'' –

-'' Master Makarov, want you to come to his office. I was supposed to take you there but it seems like your busy with, Sting.'' – Natsu said, still pretending.

-'' No, I should hurry or Makarov will be angry. Sting , let's do it later.'' –

-'' Ah…yes.'' – Sting gets away from Lucy, and sits down.

She jumps down from the table and fixes her clothes.

-'' Sting, my panties.'' – She hisses.

Natsu chuckled.

-'' Heh. I want these as souvenirs.'' – He smirks.

-'' You already have many, give me my panties!'' –

-'' I said I want these as souvenirs'' – He hissed.

-'' So you want me to go without panties, with sensei?'' – She smirks.

-'' Fuck it'' - Sting pulls out her panties from his pocket and then gives them to Lucy.

She goes behind a bookshelf and puts on her panties.

-'' Shall we go, Lucy?'' – Natsu smirks.

-'' yes.'' –

-'' Wait.'' – Sting stands up.

-'' Sensei, don't you dare touch Lucy and I will fucking kill you!'' – Sting hissed.

-'' Take it easy. She's a student.'' – Natsu chuckled and dragged Lucy out from the library.

**~End of Chapter three~ Thanks for reading!**

**Of course Lucy got to have a boyfriend! She's hot. lol.**

**Shipping NALU, so take it easy. hihi. BYE.**


End file.
